deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trigon VS Dormammu
Trigon vs. Dormammu is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Trigon & Dormammu. Trigon VS Dormammu.png|CommanderGhost Marvel vs DC - Demon Lords Edition by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 D vs T2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 D vs Tr.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Dormammu vs. Trigon.jpg|Venage237 Capture.PNG|Enoc104 Trigon vs. Dormammu.png|Arceusdon Dorm vs Trig-2.png|Shakaboy Description DC VS Marvel! These two magic-wielding Demon-Kings of alternate dimensions who have a desire to rule the Earth clash in a battle of epic proportions! Who will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Dimensions, some can be very peaceful and calm while others can be dark and hellish in nature. Boomstick: Yeah, like the ones ruled by these two massive, magic-wielding Demon Kings who both possess a desire to rule the Earth. Trigon, the arch enemy to the Teen Titans and ruler of Azarath. Wiz: And Dormammu, ruler of the Dark Dimension and arch nemesis of Doctor Strange. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Trigon Wiz: Long ago a group of humans left the Earth and settled on the interdimensional world, Azarath with the goal of banishing all of the darkness from their souls. Boomstick: This evil energy floated randomly in space for years until one day the last inhabitants of an alien planet summoned it and impregnated a women with the energy. Nine months later a child was born and his name was Trigon. Damn, all those horns and claws must have meant dear old Mum had hard a time giving birth to baby Trigon! Wiz: She didn't have to worry about raising him though since Trigon decided to slaughter her along with the cult that had been responsible for his birth when he was just an infant. In less than a year he had conquered the entire planet and ruled it with an iron fist. '''Boomstick: Wow and Mama Boomstick said I was a cranky baby! Wiz: By the age of six Trigon had destroyed his home planet and began to look for other ones to conquer and by the time he was thirty he had conquered his entire dimension and was the ruler of millions of worlds. He then began to sire children to carry on his legacy and set his sights on conquering Earth. Boomstick: Trigon is strong enough to gut Ares, the God of War and knock around the members of Superman's Regime, fast enough to keep up with the likes of Superman and Flash and is virtually impervious to most methods of attack having shrugged off attacks from the Teen Titans and reality warping imp Mister Mxyzptlk or whatever the hell that guy's name is! Wiz: He can fly, teleport himself and others to various locations and can even break through the barriers of other universes with enough power. Boomstick: His common methods of attack are his energy and hellfire blasts. His energy blasts are powerful enough to one-shot both the Teen Titans and the Justice League and his hellfire blasts were strong enough to burn Mister Mxyzptlk. He also likes to attack his enemies with energy blasts fired from his eyes. Wiz: He's also extremely skilled at using telekinesis being able to use it on such a scale that he can manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe and distort the space-time contintium. He can additionally malnipulate matter, transmute elements and warp reality to the point where he's been able to effortlessly turn the Earth and all it's inhabitants into stone, bring people back to life as skeletons and dissipate the atoms of his minion Psimon through light whilst still allowing him to remain conscious. Boomstick: How the fuck does that even work?! Wiz: Reality warping, Boomstick. Reality warping. Boomstick: Trigon can also create, summon and materlize dark energy, shapeshift and malnipulate his size to either become as tall as a skyscraper or as small as the average man. Wiz: Being a Demon Trigon also has a habit for devouring souls but on a massive scale having once devoured the souls of an entire universe. Also in the New 52, Trigon devoured the evil Heart of Darkness artefact which causes him to be hungry for evil and allows him to grow stronger in the presence of evil energies or beings by feeding on their evil. Boomstick: He's also a master of sorcery, being able to fire blasts of mystical eldritch energy at opponents, mind control thousands of beings, cast powerful illusions and even temporarily or permantely grant other beings with superpowers like the time he transformed an ordinary guy into a dude with vast psychic powers. Wiz: When Trigon does get hurt he has a powerful healing factor to fall back which allows him to regenerate from virtually nothing though the speed at which he can heal at is unknown. Alongside this his mind is unblocked to the entire universe meaning that he has extensive knowledge of events before they happen, often knows his opponent's next move before they said enemy even decides it and is aware of practically everything that is going on in the plane of existence he's in thanks his upper eyes. So, he is essentially is Omniscient. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough he also wields a power staff that allows him to fire superheated energy blasts at his opponents and possibly mind control them. ''' Wiz: Trigon is evil to the core and seeks to conquer all of reality. He enjoys tormenting others and sees all lifeforms as insects and tools even his own children. He also has no problem betraying and destroying those he makes deals with simply because he can. '''Boomstick: He's conquered entire universes, destroyed galaxies, defeated the Justice League and the Teen Titans singlehandily, killed the Justice League in an alternate timeline, fought on par with Mister Mxyzptlk, nearly killed Injustice Superman and his power is said to rival that of the Spectre. Wiz: And most impressively the Voice, aka. The New 52's version of God once sent the Phantom Stranger to appease Trigon and he didn't show any fear towards them at all. Boomstick: But, he's also hardly invincible. He can only use his shapeshifting and size changing ablites if he's in a clear mental state and is also REALLY arrogant, he constantly underestimates the Titans and his daughter Raven which has led him to having his butt kicked by them multiple times. Wiz: However, despite his arrogance Trigon is still incredibly powerful and will stop at nothing until he's managed to conquer the Multiverse. Trigon: From the moment you are born, I demand your total obedience, your complete subservience. You are to be taught that I am your God, that I hold your very life in my hands. And you will learn to view me with the respect I demand. Dormammu Wiz: Years ago in an alternate dimension home to the energy-aliens known as the Faltine the being known as Dormammu and his sister Umar were born to their parent Sinfier.. Boomstick: Wait Wiz, did you just say parent instead of parents?! How did this Sinfier guy produce two kids on his own?! Has he got the reproductive system of a plant or something?!?! Wiz: Ahem, anyways, Dormammu and Umar would seek to increase their own power by drawing matter towards the energy-based bodies, while this did make them the most powerful sorcerers in their home dimension, Sinfier was annoyed by this but was ultimately killed by his children when he tried to oppose them. 'Boomstick: The fact that they had just killed Sinfier and assumed a solid form really pissed off the other members of the Faltine race, causing them to banish Dormumma and his sis from their home dimension. After that they both got the brilliant idea of conquering other dimensions, because you know, they are really nice aliens! ' Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years